In A Blink Of An Eye
by ShiaVa0917
Summary: What would happen if Amy wasn't sent back to New York with Rory by the hands of a weeping angle? What would happen if instead she was sent someone else? But what would happen if she meet an old friend but not the one she knows? Doctor who story
1. Goodbye

Chapter 1-Goodbye

Amy turned around and said "raggedy man goodbye". She was then taken bye the angle which left only a distraught Doctor and River in the graveyard. He cried out in sorrow. Tears flooded from his eyes. But that was that he couldn't do anything. Amy and Rory were gone, forever. He had lost two more. He turned to River and they left in the Tardis.

He talked with her and and then realised. He had torn out the last page, the afterword. He ran through Central Park to the hamper where they were having their picnic. He picked up the paper and put one Amy glasses and read it.

'Hello, old friend. And here we are, you and me, on the last page. By the time you read these words, Rory and I will be long gone. So know that we lived well, and were very happy. And above all else, know that we will love you always. Sometimes I do worry about you, though. I think once we're gone, you won't be coming back here for a while, and you might be alone, which you should never be. Don't be alone, Doctor. And do one more thing for me. There's a little girl waiting in a garden. She's going to wait a long while, so she's going to need a lot of hope. Go to her. Tell her a story. Tell her that if she's patient, the days are coming that she'll never forget. Tell her she'll go to sea and fight pirates. She'll fall in love with a man who'll wait two thousand years to keep her safe. Tell her she'll give hope to the greatest painter who ever lived and save a whale in outer space. Tell her this is the story of Amelia Pond. And this how it ends.'

**A/N:**

**Hello people I'm sorry that this chapter is so short but I didn't want to ho on and then leave it halfway. So I devoted this chapter to just what happens and the end of The Angles Take Manhattan. I will continue this story in the next chapter where it will properly begin. One more thing to add is that even though this story is in third person it will only be from Amy's surroundings, so if she isn't present in that scene it won't be featured in the story, just putting that in so you understand my thinking. Read the next chapter to find out where Amy ends up. **


	2. Great Balls Of Fire

Chapter 2- Great balls of fire

The third Doctor was driving along a English country road in his trusty car Bessie. It was a normal British day it wasn't very sunny but it was not raining. But it was a good job that his eyes were on the road as a short distance down the road appeared a young red haired woman. He quickly applied the brakes and managed to stop before hitting her.

Amy looked around her. She was slightly disorientated but came to the conclusion that this wasn't New York. It didn't even look remotely like America. It looked more like either England or Scotland due to the wether and the surroundings.

She noticed the car before her which looked quiet old fashioned so she still held hope for being in almost the same year as Rory. An older looking man got out from behind the wheel of the car. He walked over to her and knelt down. She could see he only wanted to help and offered his hand to which she took and he helped her up.

"Thank you" she said

"Not at all" said The Doctor "may I ask who are you?"

"I am Amelia Pon.." she said almost saying 'Pond' "Williams but call me Amy."

"Nice to meet you Amy" said third Doctor "Why were you laying in the road?"

"Well it's a bit long and complicated" said Amy "Anyway who are you?"

"I am The Doctor" he said

"The Doctor as in alien Doctor" she said as she couldn't believe her luck in finding him.

"Yes but how do you know?" he said a bit confused expression.

"Well I" she said but she couldn't finish as he silenced her.

"What is that?" he asked as he spotted something in the sky. It was a sliver pyramid shape. "Great balls of fire" he said "quick get in". He then dashed to the car and Amy got in as well. He did a u-turn and sped away.

He kept looking in his mirrors keeping his eyes on it. He changed up the gear and drove faster. He could no longer see the strange shape. He smiled "good old bessie" he said as he thought he had gotten away from it. But the shape came down and landed on the car. It took the car, The Doctor and Amy with it leaving no traces behind.

A black gloved hand took figures of The third Doctor and Amy out of a machine and placed them in the third sediment of the the pentagon, it light up as they were placed into it. A few minutes later a figure of Sarah Jane Smith was placed in the same segment.

Bit by bit each Doctor and their companions were placed in each segment in addition to the three added already. The first Doctor, the Master, the second Doctor, the brigadier, the fifth Doctor, Tegan and Turlough.

**A/N:**

**Thank you for the second chapter of this story. It was a little difficult to chose what classic episode and doctor I should choose. I settled on The Five Doctors but I didn't know which doctor to start with. It was either the 3rd of 5th but I settled on Pertwee.**


	3. The Death Zone

Chapter 3- The Death zone

The Doctor kept driving but stopped as he realised he was somewhere different. It was very misty around this area.

"Now what?" The Doctor said. Then came a sudden scream from a distance in front. Sarah fell down the slope and fell all the way to the bottom.

"Oh K-9 why didn't I listen?" said Sarah.

"Hang on a minute" said The Doctor as he got a length of rope and tied it to Bessie's front chassis and then looped it around a rock. "Catch this" he said as he throw the other end of the rope down towards her. She got the rope and tied it round her waist. The Doctor then got in the car and reversed it pulling her up the hill.

She got up and untied herself. "I'd never thought I'd be so pleased to see anyone" said Sarah looking through the mist at The Doctor, totally oblivious to Amy.

"Well I think you should come away from the ledge, don't you" he said smiling.

"Wait a minute" said Sarah with a confused expression on her face "it's you."

"Of course it's me, hello Sarah Jane" he said with a smile.

"No, no its you you" said Sarah referring to the fact that he had regenerated.

"That's right" he said.

"No, no you changed remember you went all..." said Sarah mimicking bug teeth and curly hair.

"Teeth and curls?" he said as he wondered what he would look like in his next regeneration.

"Yes" she said.

"Yes, well maybe I will but I haven't yet" he said.

"Oh, I see. No, I don't. Never mind. Yes, well, thank you very much for rescuing me, Doctor, and now perhaps you'll explain why I'm here to need rescuing" said Sarah

"Steady on, Sarah Jane. I'm not exactly here by choice either, you know." said The Doctor.

"Then, what are we doing here? she asked. "And who is that?" referring to Amy.

"Well, I'll try and explain. Come on, get in the car. And this is Amy" he said. They greeted and then all three of them got in the car and drove off.

On the way the Doctor explained the death zone while driving.

"All this was the setting for the games. But old Rassilon put a stop to it in the end. He sealed off the entire Zone and forbade the use of the Time Scoop, until now" he said.

"But why don't they just tell us why?" Sarah asked.

The Doctor then stopped the car. "Because they delight in deviousness, that's why. It amuses them, chucking us in the deep end, watching us sink or swim" he said.

"Why have we stopped?" asked Amy.

"So I can get my bearings. Ah ha. There it is" he said pointing to a tall, dark tower.

"What?" asked Sarah.

"The Tomb of Rassilon. That's where we're going" he said.

"Look, do you think this is wise, Doctor? I mean, well, whatever's in that Tower, it's got enormous powers and, well, what can we do against it?" asked Sarah.

"What I've always done, Sarah Jane. Improvise" he said with a small smile as he started Bessie up again and drove off.

**A/N:**

**Hey we are already at chapter three that's good for me As it is only me second story ever. The next chapter will be out tomorrow and I now have a daily release schedule for this story. This means you can expect new chapter every day. Another thing I'd like to ask you is do you prefer shorter chapters or long chapters? I only ask as my first three chapters were short so I wondered if they should be longer. Next chapter we will be meeting the third Doctor's 'best enemy'.**

**One person who I must give a shout out to is LizzeXX. I must thank them because they provided me with a website for all the scripts to every Doctor Who episode. Go and check her out she writes great Doctor Who stories.**

**Anyway thanks for reading please continue reading. Please submit and questions or recommendations in the review section or just pm me and I'll see you next time.**


	4. The Master

Chapter 4- The Master

They kept driving along until The Master spotted them and waved "Doctor, wait" said The Master. The Doctor stopped the car.

"Who's that" asked Amy.

"I don't know" he said "it couldn't be". With that he reversed the car up to the Master. "Jehosophat, it really is you. Yes, well, I should have known you'd be behind all this" said The Doctor.

"Doctor, who is it?" asked Sarah Jane.

"That's my best enemy. He likes to be known as the Master, don't you? My, my, my, but you've changed. Another regeneration?" said The Doctor.

"Not exactly" said The Master

" I take it you are responsible for our being in the Death Zone?" assumed The Doctor as The Master always had a plan.

" For once, I'm innocent, here at the High Council's request to help you, and your other selves" The Master explained.

"You? Sent here by the Time Lords to help me? I've never heard such arrant nonsense" said The Doctor.

"I happen to be telling the truth. I carry the Seal of the High Council" said The Master as he pulled out the seal of the high council.

"Yes, forged, no doubt" said The Doctor.

"See for your self" said The Master as he handed The Doctor the seal of the high council. The Doctor then examined.

"Stolen, then. I'll return it at the first opportunity" said The Doctor as he put the seal away.

"If you would only listen, I'm here to help" The Master explained.

"You? Help me? Rubbish. This is some kind of a trap" The Doctor said as he knew The Master well.

"I knew this was going to be difficult, but I didn't realise that even you would be so stupid as to make it impossible" said The Master. But suddenly a bolt of energy hit the ground just as The Master moved out of it's path.

"These thunderbolts are everywhere" said The Master.

"No, we can't leave him" said Sarah Jane.

"You just watch me" said The Doctor as he started up Bessie just as a bolt hit the road ahead of them, while The Master ran for his life with explosions at his heels.

The Third Doctor, Sarah Jane and Amy walked away from the smoking remains of Bessie.

"See what I mean, a trap" he said.

While they were walking away from Bessie and up a small hill The Doctor took this opportunity to ask Amy who she really was.

"Amy, can I ask you something?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes, what?" she said, she had a small idea what he would ask her.

"How did you come to be in the middle of the road?" he asked.

"Its a very long story" she said.

"Its a long way to the tower" he said "We have lots of time to talk".

"Well I'm not sure I should" she said as she didn't want to tell him that much about his future.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Well, your always the one who tells me you should know to much about your own future" she said recalling the events of her final adventure in New York and thinking mostly of Rory.

"Wait one moment, so your from my future?" he said.

She nodded.

"One small thing" he said "how do I knew your telling the truth?".

She thought of how she could prove she was and that he trusted her. But then she thought of something. She put her hand in her back pocket and pulled out her Tardis key. "Does this prove it"?" she asked.

He took the key from her and examined it. It was a real key to his Tardis. He only gave out Tardis keys to people he trusted 100%. So that proved he trusted her in the future.

**A/N:**

**First off i am very sorry I haven't been updating recently it is just that I've been working on a new story that will be released soon. Obviously the doctor doesn't return the seal as he still has it in TTOFD. So any way thank you people so much for your support. We are nearly at 300 views that is incredible and we have 3 followers so an extra thank you to you lot. If you enjoyed leave a like and a review. Next time the trio will be encountering Cybermen and the guardian robots and more importantly be venturing to The Dark Tower.**


	5. The Guardian

Chapter 5- The Guardian

"Well my future is a subject that I need to treed carefully around" he said.

"I know you always made that very clear" she said.

"It sound like me" he said smiling "I suppose as long as you don't tell me anything extremely important we should be fine".

She nodded at that.

"So which version of me do you know" he asked

"Eleven" she said.

"Okay, that is very far away" he said.

"Why what one are you?" she asked.

"Three" he said.

"I would really like to tell you how i got here but it is in your future" she said wanting him to understand.

"It would help a great deal but I shouldn't know" he said handing her back the key.

Then Sarah Jane spoke up "I thought we were going to the tower?" she asked.

" We are" he said

"Then why this way?" asked Sarah Jane

"Because the mountains are between us and the Tower, Sarah. That's why." he explained.

"Can't you find an easier way?" she asked

"No, it'd take far too long" he said then below them they saw a squad of Cybermen marching along the path. "So, the Master has used the Time Scoop to bring others as well as us here. Come on, let's get out of here" he said hurrying the two women along.

The three kept on walking until they came to a slate cliff.

"It's a dead end" said Sarah Jane

"No, it's not. Look" said the Doctor pointing towards the path along the cliff.

"I can't go along there. I get vertigo" said Sarah Jane as she didn't like heights.

"Yes, well, I'll help you. Anyway, we can't go back" said The Doctor

"Why not? You've shaken the Cybermen off" Sarah said as the Cybermen were no where to be seen

"They don't get tired, that's why not. And they never give up" he explained

"Oh, no, no. I remember. Okay, well, let's go then. And if I don't fall off that path, I'll probably die of fright" Sarah Jane said walking towards the cliff when there was a strange zing sound.

"Wait!" he said as he recognised the sound

"What? What is it?" asked Amy looking at the silver android guarding the cave.

"Look. A Raston Warrior robot. The most perfect killing machine ever devised" he explained.

"It isn't armed" Sarah Jane pointed out. But then it shot a sliver javelin at their feet. It came from its arm.

"Quick, over there" he said ushering them towards a rock which they took cover behind. "Their armaments are built in, and sensors detect movement. Any movement" he explained.

"Anything else we shouldn't know?" asked Sarah Jane.

"Yes they move like lightning" he said.

The Robot leapt and vanished from sight. They stood up and it landed nearby then jumped back to the cave entrance.

"What's it doing?" Amy asked.

"Playing with us" he explained "right come on."

The Robot jumped again.

They made it to another boulder, then the Robot arrived. Meanwhile, Cybermen searched their way through the area.

"Freeze, Sarah and Amy. If you move, we're dead" he said as he remained still.

"Doctor, I don't think I can take much more of this" said Sarah Jane.

Just then a Cyberman crunched over some broken slate.

"Hang on, Sarah Jane, hang on. I think we've got one hope" he said as he had spotted it

The Raston robot fired a lance straight through the Cyberman's chest unit, then its head. Two more Cybermen appeared and got dismembered, then another five including the Cyber Leader.

"Now" he said hurrying towards the cave entrance.

The Third Doctor, Sarah Jane and Amy ran inside. A Cyberman watched them.

"Look what we've got, Sarah Jane. The Robot's extra arrows. At least we'll have something to have a fight with. Wait a minute, these might come in handy" he said. He took the javelins and some coils of thick wire. "Come on" he said.

Outside, the Robot decapitated the remaining Cyberman, then jumped.

"Doctor, Cybermen" Amy warned as she saw them walking below them.

"Yes, well, see if you can hold them off. I won't be a second" he said as he untied the wires.

"Yeah, right" said Sarah Jane. The Doctor finished fastening one wire around a boulder. Sarah through a rock down the slope at the Cybermen.

"Doctor? Missed" said Sarah

"Right, that should do it" said The Doctor said as he tied one end of the rope to a bolder.

"You're crazy. That'll never work" said Sarah but somehow Amy knew it would.

"Well, maybe not. Can you think of a better suggestion? No? All right then, stand well back" he said. The Third Doctor tied the other end of the wire into a lasso, and throws it across the gap to a pinnacle on the Dark Tower. Down below, the Master watched

"Ever resourceful, Doctor" said The Master as he watched.

The Third Doctor, Sarah Jane and Amy used small loops of wire to hold on to as they slid down the wire to the Tower.

**A/N:**

**First off I must thank you all for your support. I was at almost 300 views when I went to sleep and I woke up to find I was at 400. Please do send me reviews on how I'm doing Im open to constructive advice. Next chapter we will find a old friend. I won't say anymore. I hope to see you next time.**


	6. Ghosts

Chapter 6- Ghosts

"I've got you. Now, find a foot hold. Find any foot hold." said The Doctor

"Yes, yes." Sarah said.

"Have you got one?" he asked

"Yes" said Sarah as she put her foot on a ledge.

"Right. Now, let go this hand" he said.

"I can't" said Sarah.

"Hold both loops in one hand. Both loops in one hand. I've got the other one. Right, come on. That's it. Now, find another foot hold. I've got you. Put it on that ledge. Can you find that ledge?" he said as he and Amy were ready to pull her up.

"Yes, yes" said Sarah.

"Good. All right, up you come. Up you come." he said. Before they could pull her over the parapet, Sarah looked down and screamed

"Don't look down!" Amy told Sarah

"I'm not looking, I'm not looking." said Sarah.

"Come on. Up. That's it" he said as she pulled herself up with the help of The Doctor and Amy.

"I did it! I did it!" Sarah said celebrating.

"Come on. There you are. That's it" he said. Sarah was now safely on the Tower. "Well done. Enjoy the flight?."

"Oh, great! Well, we're here." said Sarah.

"How do you reckon we get in?" asked Amy The Third Doctor openend a small door set at an angle.

"Through here, would you believe?" he said holding the door open for them as they climbed through.

The Doctor, Amy and Sarah Jane are walking down.

"I can't go on. I feel as if something were pushing me back" said Sarah Jane.

"Me too" said Amy

"Yes. Yes, I can feel it too. It's the mind of Rassilon. We must be nearing the tomb. Now, you've got to fight it. You must keep your mind under control." he said.

"I can't. I feel as if something absolutely terrible were going to happen" said Sarah.

"Sit down here. Sit down. Rest for a moment. All right?" he said as she took a seat on the stairs.

"Where are you going?" she asked

"I won't be a second, Amy can you have a look down that corridor?" he said. She nodded

"Well, don't be too long" said Sarah.

Amy took a look down the partially light corridor. She walked down the corridor looking around her, she expected something. Something was in the corridor with her but she just didn't see it. She looked around there was nothing but as she turned back she was faced with a very special person. It was Rory. She took a step back form him with a confused expression.

"Hello Amy " he said

"But...bit how, how are you here?" she asked.

"Same way as you" said Rory

She took a step closer to him. "But you were taken by the angle right before me."

"I know but it sent me here" said Rory.

"Oh i thought I'd lost you" she said "but guess who I found?"

"Who?" he asked.

"The Do" she said but was cut off as The Doctor and Sarah came towards them.

"Amy, do what I say and step away from him" he said as he had just experienced the same thing.

"Why?" Amy asked.

"Because he is just a ghost the isn't real" he said "it's just the mind of Rassilon playing with us."

Rory looked infuriated and just faded into nothing but air. One single tear ran down Amy's face at that point. The Doctor walked toward her "I'm sorry" he said seeing that he was important to her. She rubbed her hands across her face wiping the tears away. "So shall we continue" Amy said wanting to just get this over with.

They continued walking towards the tomb. "If you dint mind me asking who was that?" Sarah asked Amy.

"That was Rory" Amy said.

"A friend, a relative?" Sarah asked.

"No he was my husband" Amy said.

"oh" said Sarah she didn't ask anything else as it seemed a tetchy subject.

**A/N:**

**Hello everyone I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. As soon as I remembered the ghost parts in The Five Doctors I couldn't resist. I know I am very cruel. Next chapter should be the finale one of The Five Doctors but don't despair I will continue beyond this episode. I hope to see you next time. **


	7. The Tomb Of Rassilon

Chapter 7- The Tomb Of Rassilon

The First Doctor lead Tegan into the vast marble mausoleum and went to a carved obelisk nearby while Tegan walked round the massive sarcophagus with its emblems of Time Lords on the side. There was one blank space in the four. The Third Doctor entered from the other side with Sarah and Amy.

"Ah, there you are at last, dear fellow. What kept you?" asked the first doctor

"What kept me? Of all the confounded arrogance" said the third doctor

"Never mind, never mind, you can tell me later. Come and take a look at this" said the first as he looked back at the inscription.

"What is it?" asked the third doctor as he walked over to it. They examined the obelisk together. The girls introduced each other.

"Tegan" said Tegan

"Sarah" said Sarah

"Amy" said Amy

"Hmm. Fascinating" said the third

"What happened to the little fellow?" asked the first

"The little fellow is perfectly all right, thank you very much. Of course I'm here. You don't imagine anything you two could do could stump me, do you? Let's have a look. What's this?" asked the second as he walked into the room with the brigadier, then he walked over to them. He pushed the other two Doctors aside.

"Brigadier?" said Sarah and Tegan in unison

"Good heavens. It's Miss Smith, isn't it. Miss Jovanka. Don't ask me how we got here. It was like a cross between Guy Fawkes and Hallowe'en" said the brig.

"Lethbridge Stewart? Oh, my dear fellow. How very nice to see you again" said the third.

Great heavens, you as well? Though I can't exactly say it's nice to be here. Do you know, I was enjoying" said the brigadier as he was cut off.

"You'll have to excuse me, old chap. We've got a very important inscription to translate and I think they'll get it all wrong without me" said the 3rd as he returned to the other two.

"Typical. Absolutely typical" said the brigadier

"Oh, I know, I know. Drag you through time and space without so much as a bye or leave, then leave you out when things get interesting" said Sarah

"My version isn't any better" said Tegan

"Nor mine" said Amy.

"Which one's yours?" asked Sarah

"So, that's what it's all about. I never dreamed" said the 2nd

"It changes nothing, absolutely nothing. We lower the forcefield, get the young fellow back from Gallifrey and all go home. This doesn't concern us. It mustn't" said the 1st.

"What does the inscription say?" asked Tegan

"Yes, I'd quite like to know as well" said the brigadier

"Yes, we've all been through a great deal to get here" said Amy

"You. Tell them" said the 1st

"It's Old High Gallifreyan, the ancient language of the Time Lords. Not many people understand it these days" said the 2nd

"Fortunately, I do" said all three doctors in unison

"All very interesting, I'm sure, Doctors, but what does it say?" asked the brigadier.

"That this is the Tomb of Rassilon, where Rassilon lies in eternal sleep" said the 3rd.

"It also says that anyone who's got this far has passed many dangers and shown great courage and determination. What does this bit mean?" said the 2nd.

"To lose is to win and he who wins shall lose" said the 3rd.

"I know what it says. What does it mean?" asked the 2nd.

"It also promises that whoever takes the ring from Rassilon's hand and puts it on shall get the reward he seeks" said the 1st.

"What reward?" asked Amy.

"Immortality" said the 1st.

"What, live forever? Never die?" said the brigadier.

"That is what the word means, young man" said the 1st.

"But that's impossible" said Sarah.

"Apparently not" said the 3rd.

"It seems Rassilon possesses it now, and is willing to share it with whoever takes the ring" said the 2nd

"Thank you, gentlemen, that is exactly what I needed to know. I came here to help you. A little unwillingly, but I came. My services were scorned, my help refused. Now I shall help myself to immortality" said the Master eagerly.

"Out of the question" said the 1st

"You're hardly a suitable candidate" said the 3rd

"For anything" said the 2nd

The Master pointed his tissue compression eliminator at the Doctors. "The decision is scarcely yours. Killing you once was never enough for me, Doctor. How, how gratifying to do it three times over" said The Master

"Nice to see you again" said the brig. The Brigadier had snuck up behind the Master. He turned and took a punch to the chin, knocking him out.

**A/N:**

**Hello people once more sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was sort of on holiday so I didn't get much of a chance but I'm back and writing again. There will be one more part of the Five Doctors which will be next chapter. A big thank you to you all for reading and a extra Tardis sized thank you for jg16395 for being my first EVER reviewer. Please come back for next time where the adventure continues.  
**


	8. Immortality

Chapter 8- Immortality

Tegan and Amy tied the Master hand and foot while the Doctors examined a control panel on a wall.

"Well, I've reversed the polarity of the neutron flow, so the Tardis should be free of the forcefield now" said the 3rd.

"I'll try to get through to the Capitol" 2nd. He pressed buttons on a Transmat control panel. The Tardis materialises in a corner. Susan and Turlough came out. "Can you hear me, old fellow? Calling the Capitol, calling the Capitol. This is the Doctor speaking. Well, one of them. Can you hear me? Can you hear me, Doctor? Is there anybody there? Calling the Capitol" said the second into the com.

"Yes, I'm here" said the 5th as he came onto the screen. He seemed out of character.

"Ah, there I am. I mean, there you are" said the 2nd

"We've reached the Tower. We're all safe. The barriers are down and the Tardis is here. And I say, we've made the most extraordinary discovery" said the 2nd.

"I know what you have discovered. Do not transmit further. Stay where you are and touch nothing. President Borusa is arriving to take full charge" said the 5th with a blank expression.

"Touch nothing, indeed? Who does he think he is" said the 2nd.

"He didn't want us to mention the Ring of Rassilon. Natural enough" said the 1st

"Something's wrong, you know" said the 3rd

"You haven't changed. Still finding menace in your own shadow" said the 2nd slightly laughing.

"I feel the same" said the 1st

"Oh. Well, we shall soon see, won't we" said the 2nd as the Fifth Doctor and Borusa arrived in a transmat cubicle on the opposite side of the Tomb from the panel and intercom.

"Doctor, are you all right?" asked Tegan. Amy could see that he didn't look normal.

"Be silent. Be silent, all of you. Do not move or speak until I give you leave" said Borusa. The companions stood frozen to the spot. "Gentlemen, I owe you my thanks. You have served the purpose for which I brought you here".

"You brought us here?" said a outraged 3rd doctor

"He's after the Ring of Rassilon. He wants immortality" said the 2nd

"And you were the one who didn't sense anything was wrong" said the 3rd

He's a renegade. No better than that villain down there" said the first indicating to the Master. The Master was now awake but still lying tied up on the floor.

"We can't allow it, you know" said the 2nd

"The Tomb was sealed for the best of reasons" said the 3rd

"And as soon as we're back to our own time streams, it must be sealed again. Permanently!" said the 1st. The Doctors tried to step forward, but Borusa raises his staff and they are stopped.

"Doctor, we need you. Join us" said the 2nd

"He can't. Some kind of mind lock. Fight it, my boy, fight it. Concentrate. We must be one" said the 1st. The first three Doctors concentrated,and the 5th slowly walked over to them. Borusa lowered his staff.

"You see, Borusa? Together, we're a match for you" said the 5th.

"Perhaps, but you will never overcome me" said Borusa

**A/N:**

**I am sorry for the lack of updates but this was to be a longer chapter but I cut it in half so you would have something to read. The next chapter should be the final one of the 5 doctors.**


	9. Departing

Chapter 9- Departing

"We don't need to. Soon, Chancellor Flavia will be here with her guards, or can you overcome the whole High Council?" asked the 5th

Why not? I am Lord President of Gallifrey and you are the notorious renegades. We shall see who is believed" said Borusa

"This is the Game of Rassilon" boomed the voice of Rassilon. Borusa walked over to the sarcophagus.

"No, wait, my boy. That was the voice of Rassilon. It's out of our hands now" said the 1st

"Who comes to disturb Rassilon?" said the voice of Rassilon

"I am Borusa, Lord President of Gallifrey" said Borusa. A giant head appeared above the sarcophagus.

"Why have you come here?" Rassilon asked

"I come to claim that which is promised" said Borusa

"You seek immortality?" Rassilon asked

"I do" Borusa said

"Be sure. Be very sure. Even now, it is not too late to turn back" said Rassilon

"I am sure" Borusa said

"And these others?" Rassilon asked.

"These are my servants" Borusa said

"Is this so?" asked Rassilon

"It most certainly is not" said the 3rd

"Don't believe him." said the 2nd

"It's nonsense" said the 5th

"Don't listen to them, Lord Rassilon. President Borusa speaks the truth" said the 1st. This confused Amy and the rest of the companions.

"You believe that Borusa deserves the immortality he seeks?" Rassilon asked

"Indeed I do" said the 1st

"He shall have it. Take the Ring" said Rassilon. Borusa reached out and removed a large ring from Rassilon's mummified corpse on the top of the sarcophagus.

"You claim immortality, Lord Borusa. You will not turn back?" Rassilon asked

"Never!" Borusa said

"Then put on the Ring. Others have come to claim immortality through the ages. It was given to them, as it shall be given to you" Rassilon stated. The faces of the Time Lords on the sarcophagus came to life, eyes flickering one way and another.

"Your place is prepared, Lord President Borusa" Rassilon said with a smll smile on his face. Borusa clutched his head.

"No! No!" Borusa shouted. The Ring disappeared from Borusa's finger and returned to Rassilon. Borusa vanished and his face appeared in the black portion of the sarcophagus. His eyes flicked briefly, then they all return to stone.

"And what of you, Doctors? Do you claim immortality too?" Rassilon asked

"That's very kind of you. No. No, no thank you!" said the doctors

"No, my Lord. All we ask is that we be returned to our proper place in time and space" said the 5th

"It shall be done." Rassilon said

"One of us is trapped" said the 5th

"I know. He too shall be freed" Rassilon said. The Fourth Doctor and Romana returned to their punt.

"So shall the one who is bound. His sins will find their punishment in due time" said Rassilon. The Master disappeared

"All except you" Rassilon said pointing to Amy.

"Why?" she asked

"At this moment I can't summon enough temporal all energy to send you back due to your change in time zones caused by the creature that sent you here" Rassion stated. Amy was in despair, it looked like she would never get back to Rory.

"It is time for your other selves to depart. Let them make their farewells and go. You have chosen wisely, Doctor. Farewell" said Rassilon then he vanished. The First Doctor chuckled.

"Did you know what would happen?" asked the 5th

"Hmm? Oh, I'm so sorry. I suddenly realised what the old proverb meant. To lose is to win and he who wins shall lose. It was all part of Rassilon's trap to find out who wanted immortality and put him out of the way. He knew very well that immortality was a curse, not a blessing" the 1st explained.

"Well, now it seems we must part, just as I was getting to know me" said the 5th

"So, you're the latest model, hmm?" asked the 2nd

"Yes, and the most agreeable" said the 5th

"Certainly the most impudent" said the 3rd

"And our dress sense hasn't improved much, has it?" said the 3rd

"Neither our manners. Well, goodbye, my boy. You did quite well, quite well. It's reassuring to know that my future is in safe hands. Come along, Susan" said the 1st

Goodbye, everybody" said Susan

"Goodbye" everyone said

"Time to go, Brigadier. Well, goodbye" said the 2nd

"Goodbye said the 5th. The First Doctor and Susan entered the Tardis.

"Goodbye" said the 2nd to the 3rd "fancy pants"

"Scarecrow" said the 3rd while Amy just shock her head as she watched the rivalry

"Doctor, don't you want your coat?" asked the Brigadier

"Bring it along, would you, Brigadier?" asked the 2nd. The Second Doctor entered the Tardis

"Certainly. Goodbye, Doctor." said the Brigadier

"Goodbye" said the 5th

"Doctors" said the Brigadier

"Brigadier" said the 3rd

"Splendid fellows, all of you." said the Brigadier. The Brigadier entered the Tardis.

"Well, goodbye, my dear chap. I must say, I've had the time of my lives. Haven't we, Sarah Jane?" said the 3rd

"Have we? Well, I only have one life and I think I've had too much already. Goodbye. Er, yes, it was really nice meeting you." said the 3rd

"Thank you, Sarah Jane, it was nice meeting you, too" said the 3rd

"What?" asked Sarah

"I'll explain later" said the 3rd

"Oh. Fine." said Sarah. Sarah Jane entered the Tardis, while the 3rd Doctor stayed for a moment.

"Coming Amy?" asked the 3rd

"What?" Amy asked shocked

"Are you coming" repeated the 3rd

"Why?" Amy asked

"Amy from what I've seen you are a big and complex enigma" said the 3rd "and if you were good enough for future me you can come now if you'd like"

"I'd love to" Amy said as she ran over to the Tardis and entered it with the 3rd doctor.

"I'm definitely not the man I was, thank goodness" said the 5th

"Are we all going home together?" asked Tegan

"Watch" said the 5th. The Time Scoop took the various incarnations of the Doctor away from the Tardis, with their companions. 

**A/N:**

**Firstly i would like to thank you for all of your support since the most recent chapter. Please keep reading as now Amy's adventures with the 3rd doctor will begin**


	10. AN

**A/N:**

**Hey guys I'm sorry that I hadn't been updating recently but I have good and bad news. The bad news is that this story has ended because most of the classic episodes that are coming up I hadn't seen and therefor will be difficult to write. The good news is that I am rebooting this story, what I'm doing is leaving the classic episodes and I will start this again in the more recent episodes of dr who. I probably will start with either a late 9th episode or a early 10th. Please tell me what episode you'd like me to start with. For now Goodbye and I hope to see you in the reboot.**

**The Reboot is now up**


End file.
